Better Than a Cold Shower
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: prompt: chest hair


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **Future fic. A little PWP piece dedicated to Sam (yankeesam32935).

* * *

Chuck stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. The sight that greeted him was of his four-week-old daughter lying on her stomach on top of his wife. He smiled and strolled over to the bed, to his girls.

Blair turned to face him when the bathroom door opened. "Wait. Go put pants on. Our daughter is in bed with us," she commanded.

He did as he was told and put pajama bottoms on. "You shouldn't let her sleep like that. Or with us." He climbed into bed and carefully took their daughter into his arms, cradle style.

"She was fussing. I had to get her."

Chuck only smiled and the room lapsed into a comfortable silence.

After a couple minutes, Chuck felt tugging and looked down, seeing the baby pulling on his chest hair. He turned to Blair, who was smiling. Before he could speak, his wife cuddled into his side and ran her fingers through the hairs.

He groaned. "You're ruining the cold shower."

"Pity."

"Blair, I'm holding our daughter!" he groaned. And then he looked down. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Think she's hungry."

They looked at the baby whose mouth was opened in search of milk.

Blair took the baby back into her arms and let a breast spill out from her nightgown.

Chuck groaned, "I'm jealous."

Blair settled the baby and let her suckle before looking at her husband. She smirked at his gaze on her breast. "You're ruining your own cold shower, Bass."

His gaze lifted to her face. "I think I'll blame the little one," he laughed and stroked their daughter's arm and head.

The peaceful silent returned.

After some time, the baby pulled away from the nipple. Chuck reacted first and pulled Blair's nightgown up to cover the breast. He then took the baby into his arm over his shoulder to burp her.

"Look at you," Blair teased, cuddling against him. Her hand went to his chest again, gently stroking the hairs.

Chuck exhaled deeply. "You are such a tease, Blair."

"Poor baby," she cooed sarcastically.

"Yes. Speaking of, we have a baby with us. She is a month old. The doctor said six-weeks. You need to tone down the teasing, Mrs. Bass."

Blair, not one to listen to a word her husband said, leaned over and placed an open mouthed kiss on his chest hairs.

"Blair!"

The little girl in his arms shifted, gurgling.

"When she turns into a sex-crazy teen, I'm blaming you," he sighed as his wife's manicured fingers played with his curls.

Blair didn't respond, just kept to her activity. Chuck looked away and focused on the baby, watching her slip into sleep.

After 10 minutes, he turned away from his daughter and caught his wife's brown gaze. "She's sleeping."

Blair nodded. "Okay, I'll put her to bed."

They transferred the girl and Blair left the room.

Chuck sighed, closing his eyes.

A couple minutes later, the bed dipped and his wife snuggled against her husband.

"She okay?" he muttered, eyes still closed.

Blair nodded, head on his chest so he felt her answer.

The room was peaceful. He began to fall asleep with her head over his heart, her hand gently playing with the curls on his chest.

She felt his breathing steady, indicating sleep. "Chuck?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, you're not asleep yet?"

"Almost."

"Hmm…"

He took a deep breath. "What?"

She continued her ministrations. "Nothing…" her tone not matching the word.

"Blair?"

She remained silent and then her husband began dozing off again.

After five minutes, her fingers began moving lower, still playing with his chest hair, slowly moving down to the hair line leading to his pajama bottoms.

He shifted, but did not stop her, not thinking anything of it.

But when she slipped her hand under the elastic, his hand shot over hers and stopped it.

"Blair," his tone warning.

"Yes?" hers laced with innocence.

He didn't buy it. "What are you doing?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"Yes, actually," he replied. Eyes still closed as her hand played with the area she was trapped in.

"Hot and bothered??" her voice teasing, almost giggling.

"Blair-," he groaned.

"What's your excuse now, Bass? Our daughter's fast asleep in her room."

His grip loosened and she slid her hand down his sleepwear.

"The doctor said –" he groaned out, teeth clenching together.

"_I_ cannot have sex," she finished his weak response. "He said nothing about you," she smirked and placed a kiss over his nipple and then bit it as he moaned.

The hand that was used to stop her journey now moved around her waist. He was unable to fight; didn't want to fight her.

She ran her hand over his inner thighs, not touching his dick or balls.

"Blair!" he whined.

She giggled and lifted her mouth away from his chest. "Open your eyes, husband of mine."

He did so immediately, meeting her brown eyes.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered seductively as she pulled down his pajama bottoms, eyes never leaving his.

He remained quiet as he kicked off the clothing item, eyes never leaving hers, her hand so close to where he wanted her to grip. But she only teased him, stroking his thighs and his lower chest.

"Come on, Bass. Tell me what you want," she prodded.

"What if I said I just wanted to sleep."

"You can't lie to me. Your body _definitely_ cannot lie to me," the huskiness in her voice was followed by her finger touching the base of his penis, causing Chuck to moan, effectively ending the useless argument.

"I just want you," he sighed.

"I know," she said regretfully.

"It's been too long, Blair."

"We'll let Eric babysit in two weeks while we take a long weekend."

"Mmm hmm."

And then she ran her finger slowly down the length of his dick, causing a "fuck" to escape him.

Her body moved up, his eyes following, and she placed a kiss on his jaw. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She kissed up his jaw line to his ear, nibbling before whispering, "I love you," followed by a full hand stroke to his dick.

"You just tell me to stop if you get too tired," she teased before trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, throat, and chest.

Blair nipped at his nipple and her mouth continued the journey south with one hand slowly stroking his dick, the other on his chest running through the hairs.

His eyes opened in shock and he moaned her name when he felt her lips on the base of his penis. He looked down and saw her brown gaze waiting. He couldn't speak and Blair took that as a sign to continue.

She placed butterfly kisses along his length before reaching the tip, at which point she licked the pre-cum leaking. He was so hard and his breathing was labored. They hadn't had sex in two and a half months – doctor's orders. She knew (and heard) he had to _hand_le it by himself or with his daily cold showers; knew that no matter how good his stamina was, she broke him.

She took his dick into her mouth and began sucking.

Her hand on his chest stroked, kneaded, and pulled at the hairs.

Chuck's hand (which was not around her waist) found hers and covered it. Instead of stilling the hand, he let her continue her ministrations on his chest and dick. Minutes later, he felt himself on the verge of orgasm and groaned his wife's name, needing her to stop.

Blair only ignored him.

With her hand on his dick, she began stroking and he only lasted a minute longer before coming in her mouth.

She sucked him dry and let him slip out before lifting her head, locking gazes with him, and licking her lips.

His breath caught in his throat. "Blair…"

"Better than a cold shower, huh?" she teased.

**.end.**


End file.
